The ghost in the forest
by dark hallway
Summary: The team gets lost in the forest and they get help from a ghost named Michelle, but can they solve how she was killed?Read it...it's really sad...(2nd chapter up)Thank you guyz...you have all waited so patiently...
1. Default Chapter

**I don't own Kids Next Door, but this is something that I experienced. It was pretty freaky.**

**Timmy: What happened exactly?**

**Me: It was a little dark outside and I went to see if my friend was ready for school.**

**Timmy: Yeah and?**

**Me: As I was walking a girl passed me.**

**Timmy: So?**

**Me: So?!, when I turned around she was gone!**

**Timmy: That is freaky…**

Sector V was walking back to the tree house from another mission. There ship was blown up and so they had to walk. They were stuck in the forest walking in circles.

Numbuh one: I wonder which way is right.

Girl: I'll help you find your way, are you lost?

Numbuh one: Yes, Who are you.?

Girl: I'm Michelle.

Numbuh three: Hi Michelle, I'm Kuki.

Michelle: Come on I go through here all the time.

They all followed her through the forest.

Numbuh one: Do you live around here Michelle.

Michelle: No, I just walk through here a lot.

Numbuh five: How do you know your way around?

Michelle: I adapted to the forest.

Numbuh four: This place gives me the creeps.

Numbuh two: Yeah, you're not afraid Michelle.

Michelle: Nope, come on we're almost there.

They all continued to follow Michelle through the deep dark forest. Once they reached the road there was a gas station.

Michelle: There it is.

They all walked toward the gas station but Numbuh one stopped.

Numbuh one: Michelle, aren't you coming?

Michelle: I can't, I can't go any further.

Numbuh three: Why not?

Michelle: Because this is where I died.

And with that Michelle disappeared leaving them speechless. They crossed the road not saying a word to each other. They went inside the gas station and then Numbuh five noticed something.

Numbuh five: Look!

Numbuh one: I-It's Michelle!

It was a poster with a picture of Michelle on it. It had the date that she had died.

**So what'd ya think Timmy.**

**Timmy: I thought it was cool yet creepy at the same time.**

**Me: R&R people.**


	2. 2nd chapterdeath

**Thanx for the reviews, especially the compliments, I really appreciated it. So, did Timmy.**

**Timmy: Yeah.**

**Me: Okay let's take a vote…all in favor of me leaving the story the way it is.**

**Timmy: All in favor for changing it.**

**You guys take a vote…Once again thanx.**

Numbuh one: I wunder how she died.

Numbuh5: maybe we can find out, it says here that they never caught the person who killed her.

Numbuh one: Does it say how she died?

Numbuh five: Yeah, she was murdered.

Team: (gasp)

Numbuh three: poor Michelle.

Numbuh one: Does it say where?

Numbuh five: At the edge of the road.

Numbuh one: alright come on team we got a murder on our hands, so let's split up and try to find Michelle again.

Numbuh two: We're not going to split up are we?

Numbuh four: You're not afraid of ghosts are you?

Numbuh two: No, I'm just allergic to them.

Numbuh one: Fine, everyone stay as a group. Okay Kids Next Door Battle Stattions!

"5

4

3

2

1!"

The team headed back out into the forest and began searching all around.

Numbuh three: Michelle! Michelle!

Numbuh one: Numbuh three what are you doing?

Numbuh three: Michelle's so nice so maybe she'll come if we call her name.

Numbuh one: Numbuh three we don't know what's out here so be careful.

Numbuh three: okay.

Numbuh five: I think I hear something…listen.

The team waited and listened and soon they kids giggling.

Numbuh two: What was that?

Numbuh four: ghosts.

Numbuh two: How do you know?

Numbuh four: I don't, I just guessed.

Numbuh two: I hate you.

Michelle: What are you doing here?

Numbuh one: Michelle?

When the team turned around to see Michelle, her skin was pale and she was stabbed and bloody, her clothes were ripped and her short black hair had blood in it.

Team: (gasp)

Numbuh one: we have some questions for you Michelle.

Michelle: Like what, who killed me?

Numbuh five: Yeah, how did you know dat?

Michelle: hm, a lot of people come out here to solve our murders, but a lot of them never did.

Numbuh one: What do you mean by _our?_

Michelle: you mean the poster didn't tell you?

Numbuh five: tell us what?

Michelle: I'm not the only one that was murdered, my little brother and sister died too. I remember the way I died like it was yesterday though it was four years ago.

Numbuh one: Would you mind telling us?

Michelle: Why not?

flashback

Michelle and her family were in the car and driving to the airport to meet one of their family members from London. Michelle's father stopped to get gas and Michelle's mother had gotten out of the car to go pay for it. All of a sudden a lady came up and stole the car with the three kids inside. The three kids were sleeping and the lady saw how peaceful Michelle was while she was sleeping. The lady let her jealousy overcome her. Michelle woke up at the wrong time. The lady took a gun out of her pocket.

Lady: Don't move or get your head blown off!

Michelle: What did you do with my parents?

Lady: You won't be seeing your parents again.

Michelle: Where are you taking us?

Lady: To heaven.

Michelle: To heaven? (gasp)

Michelle had to think about what the lady had said and when she finally did she was frightened. Michelle managed not to freak out but a small tear trickled down her cheek.

Michelle: A question of curiosity, why are you doing this?

Lady: because, if I get rid of some children they won't get in the way of us adults again.

Michelle: That's not a very good reason.

Lady: Shut up you little brat and wake up your brother and sister.

Michelle: you're not going to kill them too are you?

Lady: the younger they die the better.

The lady stopped the car and they were in Quiet Man's Forest, the lady then got out of the car and opened the back car door and dragged Brandon and Shailey out. The two twins woke up and once they saw the lady they started crying. The lady shot them with the gun. The two twins lay dead and Michelle started crying.( I forgot to put that Brandon and Shailey were twins…sorry.)

Lady: your turn.

Michelle: No please don't.

The lady got a knife out of her pocket and stabbed Michelle in the stomach. Michelle was shocked…she had never felt this pain before.

Michelle: (gasp)

Lady: Die.

Michelle fell on the ground but was still breathing. The lady saw this and aimed her gun at her stomach.

Lady: Sweet Dreams.

The Lady shot Michelle in the stomach in the same spot where she had stabbed her. The lady shot her five more times in different spots. The lady saw that she was almost dead but was still a little bit alive.

Lady: Are you trying to say something dear.

Michelle: yes…

Michelle struggled to talk

Lady: What is it?

Michelle: this isn't over…yet.

Lady: Oh yes…it's over.

The lady aimed the gun at Michelle's head and fired…Michelle was now dead and the blood started flowing into her black hair.

flashback ends

Numbuh three was crying but the rest of the team were shocked.

Numbuh one: So that's how you died?

Michelle: yeah…

Numbuh two: That's rough.

Numbuh four: tell me about it.

Numbuh five: Did you ever find out the lady's name?

Michelle: no…that's where you can help me.

Numbuh one: What did she look like?

Michelle: She had blonde hair, green eyes, she had pale skin, and a tattoo shaped like a black and red dragon it said "My Stolen Love", it was stupid to be honest.

Numbuh one: Thank you Michelle that's all the information we need. Come along team let's go back to the gas station, one more thing Michelle.

Michelle: yes?

Numbuh one: How old were you when you died?

Michelle: I was 12 it's been 4 years so now I'm 15.

Numbuh one: I see.

**So what'd ya think…I thought it was sad…but hey I wrote it…tell me what you think? I liked it a little. I thought it was sad…but I think I put the wrong rating since it has blood and all. Anway tell me what you guyz think.**


End file.
